Resilient electrical terminals operable to clamp a bare conductor in electrically conductive side-by-side relation with a bus bar are well known in the prior art, as shown by the U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,204 to Delarue, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,484, Beege, et al., and the German patent Nos. DE 296 08 178 U1 and DE 42 377 33 C1, among others.
In the known resilient terminals, the bus bar and the conductor are inserted within a clamping opening contained in a first leg of the resilient body that extends generally normal to the base portion of the body. The second leg portion of the resilient body is bent back over the base portion, and biases the conductor and the bus bar in clamped side-by-side conductive relation against a clamping edge of the clamping opening. Generally, only one electrical conductor can be inserted into the opening for clamping to the bus bar in positive electrically-conductive engagement.